


Jonsa Week, October 2017

by asongforjonsa



Series: Jonsa Week(s) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Jonsa week, Like I have a cavity now from writing this, Reunion Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Day 1 of my Jonsa Week ficlets!





	1. Day 1: Soulmates, Age 23

**Author's Note:**

> All my ficlets for Jonsa Week October 2017 will feature the same iteration of Jon and Sansa at different ages in their relationship/life. Also, this will all be fluff, like tooth-rottingly, disgustingly fluffy. Last chapter will be smut :D

“I’m going to marry Sansa!” a proud 7-year-old Jon Snow shouted into the camera, holding his blushing classmate’s hand. “She’s so pretty, and nice… and… hey! Leave her alone!” 

The camera cut off and the audience burst into laughter.

“What you don’t see there, ladies and gentlemen, is that some of the other boys in our class had run up behind Sansa to scare her, and I chased them off before they could.”

Jon Snow gazed at his beaming newly-minted wife as he took a sip of wine before continuing. 

“From the first moment I saw her on the first day of the first grade, I knew Sansa Stark was going to be my wife. It didn’t matter when she had crushes on other boys, or even when she dated that poor guy in junior high…” He paused as Sansa laughed. 

Jon cleared his throat, fighting off the tears gathering in his eyes. “It didn’t matter, because I knew in the end, she would be with me. She’s my soulmate, the love of my life, my everything.”

The crowd raised their glasses in cheers as Sansa stood, taking her new husband’s face in her hands and kissing him deeply. Her sister and maid of honor, Arya, groaned, “GOD, guys, save that for the honeymoon!” 

They finally broke apart and laughed as Sansa wiped the lipstick off that had transferred to Jon’s mouth. It was her turn to speak. 

“What you also don’t see in that video is my side of our love story, which includes the diary entry from when I was 13, and which I saved for the last 10 years, just for this moment,” she began. 

_ Dear Diary, I broke up with Joffrey today. He was a lot meaner than I thought, and not a good boyfriend at all. He wouldn’t even hold my hand! Jon found me crying in the stairwell during lunch. His face is so cute when he’s upset, I could tell he wanted to make me feel better, so I let him hug me. It was weird, while he was hugging me, I cried that nobody would ever love me, and I could’ve sworn I heard him say “I always will, Sansa.” I kissed his cheek after that, but maybe I should kiss his mouth… _

Sansa’s perfectly made up face was stained by two tears, as she concluded her speech by adding, “And yes, I did kiss his mouth a week after that! Jon, you have always been here with me, right by my side, even when I didn’t see it. I adore you with all my heart, my sweet soulmate.” 

 


	2. Day 2: Kings & Queens, Age 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Sansa at Homecoming

Sansa smoothed the front of her teal Homecoming dress anxiously, waiting for Jon to ring the doorbell. Her mom Catelyn fussed with her hair, trying to smooth the fly-aways, while her younger siblings ran around, seemingly oblivious to the importance of the evening. 

Sansa had been named as a candidate for Homecoming Queen earlier in the week, and as much as she told herself to not care, she couldn’t help it. 

Jon finally arrived, corsage in hand, wearing his nicest suit. He stared at Sansa shyly as he slipped it onto her wrist, until she told him to knock it off, but with her signature smile. “You just look so beautiful, Sansa,” he whispered in her ear as he guided her to the door. 

She whispered back, “You might just have a chance to show me how pretty you think I am later tonight, Mr. Snow.” She laughed when she saw the gleam in his eye, and swatted his hand away when he tried to slip it up her dress as they got in the car. 

The night went by in a blur, the two of them spent it mostly wrapped up in each other, with occasional interactions with their different friend groups. Jon was more on the artsy side; he was in the art club, and mostly the art kids stuck to themselves. Sansa, on the other hand, was on the cheerleading team, and was considered one of the most popular girls in school. 

A mean girl, threatened by her popularity, asked her tauntingly once why she was “dating down” by dating Jon. Sansa had resisted the urge to yank the girl’s hair out, and simply replied, “Oh, I could tell you, sweetheart, why I love Jon, but you’re just too stupid to understand.” 

The principal interrupted the music towards the end of the night, with the announcement of Homecoming King and Queen. Sansa held Jon’s hand tight, and he whispered words of encouragement in her ear. “Even if you don’t win this, baby, you’ll always be the queen of my heart.”

She kissed him softly, and got lost in his lips, until she heard “SANSA STARK!” declared as queen. She broke away from the kiss, and burst into laughter. Jon smiled widely, and gave her a big hug, watching her with pride as she made her way to the front. 

The principal put a crown on her head while she beamed, and went to make the next announcement. “And our Homecoming King is… Jon Snow!” The whole room erupted in a mix of laughter, cheers, and shocked whispers. He hadn’t even been nominated! 

Jon made his way to the front with a bewildered look on his face, and Sansa pulled him up to stand next to her. “Suprise, baby!” she whispered. “Robb and Arya ran a write-in campaign.” 

Jon’s jaw hit the floor, and he kept that goofy shocked look on his face while they put his crown on. Sansa led him back to the dance floor, and wrapped her arms around him as they started playing her favorite song, Maroon 5’s “She Will Be Loved.” 

Sansa looked up at him happily, and gave him another soft kiss. “I love you, King Jon Snow.” 

Jon chuckled and murmured, “And I love you, Queen Sansa Stark.” 


	3. Day 3: Whispers and Secrets, Age 24

“Arya,” Sansa whispered into her phone, “I'm pregnant.”

“HOLY SHIT!” Arya yelled. She kept shouting, and Sansa imagined her younger sister running around her apartment. Sansa was smiling so hard her face hurt, and she started laughing as Arya finally came back to the phone.

“Have you told Jon?”

“Not yet, I want to go to the doctor first to have a blood test and sonogram done before I get his hopes up!”

“Oh Sansa, you've gotta tell him! You can't keep a secret to save your life, especially from Jon!” Arya snickered.

Sansa groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead. “You're so right, shit!”

“I guess this explains why you turned green when you were offered lemonade last week.”

“That's when I started to suspect. I think I'm maybe at six weeks?”

“Oh my god, this is so exciting!” 

Just then, Sansa heard Jon’s key turn in the lock. “I've gotta go, Jon’s home,” she whispered.

“Hey honey!” 

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Were you on the phone? You didn't have to hang up just cuz I came home, sweetie.”

Sansa giggled and strolled over to her husband. “I know,” she murmured, “But I wanted to do this….”

She leaned in to kiss him fervently, and he responded in kind, before picking her up and walking her into their bedroom.

When they'd finished, Jon asked how her day was, and she couldn't find the words, so she stayed quiet. “Sansa?”

“Jon, I…”

“Are you alright?”

“I think I'm pregnant.”

Sansa was expecting Jon to be happy, but she wasn’t expecting the tears that came pouring from his eyes. Jon started sobbing like a baby, and Sansa started crying in response.

Sansa pulled Jon in to rest his head on her chest, and stroked his hair as he sobbed. “I know, honey, I know,” she murmured. 

“Sansa, I’m so happy!” he cried loudly. “I didn’t think I could ever be so happy!” Sansa smiled and kissed his dark curls. “Will you come to my first appointment tomorrow?” 

Jon lifted his head and wiped his eyes. “Of course I will, baby, I’ll be at every appointment.” Sansa kissed his forehead, and snuggled into him. “I think I’m at six weeks, my last period was two months ago, but we’ll find out tomorrow.” Jon nodded, sniffling quietly. 

“Honey, are you going to cry the whole time I’m pregnant?” Sansa teased gently. Jon started laughing and mumbled, “Probably.” 

Suddenly Jon sat up. “Are you having any cravings? Is there anything I can get for you?” Sansa smiled sweetly, and nodded. “I actually would love an apple turnover. I think the market around the corner has them?” Jon got dressed and was out the door faster than she could say thank you. 

The next morning, they sat in the doctor’s office, and sure enough, Jon cried when the sonogram picked up their baby’s heartbeat. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh again, as did the technician. “It’s a lot more common than you think,” she said knowingly to Sansa. “He’ll be better by the time the second trimester rolls around. Just wait until he holds the baby for the first time.” 

Seven months later, their daughter Lyssa was born, and her cries were matched only by Jon’s, while Sansa laughed and held them close, her heart full to bursting. 


	4. Day 4: Modern AU, Age 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal time!!

Jon fiddled with the jewelry box in his pocket absently, trying to focus on Sansa’s face while she spoke but anxiously running through the rest of his plan in his head. 

“Jon? Are you listening to me?” Sansa asked patiently.

“What? Oh, I’m sorry honey, I spaced out for a minute,” Jon answered, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

“It’s alright, something on your mind?”

“Yeah, I have a big project for my architecture course,” he muttered. It wasn’t technically a lie, he did have a big project coming up, but that wasn’t the reason he couldn’t follow the conversation.

Sansa got up to use the bathroom, and Jon snuck a look at his phone. The photographer he’d hired was en route, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

The check arrived, and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. “Do you want to walk on the quad?” he asked. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow but nodded.

As they strolled toward campus, the knot in Jon’s stomach grew tenfold. He started sweating, and swore at himself silently for wearing a sweater.

“Is everything alright, Jon?” He could tell Sansa was getting worried, and he felt so shitty for making her nervous. He pulled her in for a hug, “Yes, baby, everything’s fine. Let’s keep walking.”

What he didn’t know was that Sansa had started wondering about the night’s events.

_ Could tonight be the night? He’s acting so strange… Don’t get your hopes up… _

Finally, they arrived at the designated spot, under a lamp at the top of the quad, and Jon breathed a sigh of relief that the quad was relatively empty. He could see the photographer nearby, and steered Sansa so she couldn’t see him.

“Sansa, I… Oh man, okay.” He took both of her hands in his, and leaned in to kiss her gently, before getting down on his right knee.

Sansa gasped and started crying softly. Jon cleared his throat, and saw the photographer snapping away. He pulled the ring out of his pocket, and she gasped again when she saw the ring, and cried harder.

“Sansa Stark, I have loved you since we were 6 years old, and the day you agreed to be my girlfriend was one of the best days of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, if you’ll have me. Will you marry me?”

A small crowd had gathered around them, with people documenting the moment and commenting on how sweet it was.

Sansa sniffled loudly and nodded her head, crying “Yes, Jon, yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” Jon slipped the ring on her finger, and scooped her into his arms, kissing her until they both saw stars in their eyes. Jon started crying softly as well, and they stayed like that for what felt like hours, until his back started to hurt and he had to set her down.

Everyone who had gathered around congratulated them, and the photographer introduced himself to Sansa, who was still crying, and couldn’t stop staring at the ring. Jon had been saving up for it for three years; he knew she would’ve accepted a simple one, but she was his entire world, and he wanted her to have the best. He’d settled on a 1.2 carat princess cut diamond with accent stones surrounding the band, and from her reaction, Sansa was enthralled with it.

“Oh my god, Jon, it’s absolutely perfect,” she murmured into his chest as they laid in bed later that night. “And the proposal was perfect,  _ you _ are perfect!” Jon kissed her sweetly, and whispered back, “So are you, sweetheart. I can’t wait to marry you.” 


	5. Day 5: Seasons, Age 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween with the Snows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite Jonsa Week ficlet, I hope you love it as much as I do :)

Jon burst out laughing at the sight of his nearly 30-year-old wife descending the stairs in her Dorothy costume. Sansa scowled playfully, and shushed him. Their 4-year-old daughter Lyssa was about to make her grand entrance. 

“Presenting, Glinda the Good Witch!” Sansa called out. Lyssa emerged in a pink frothy confection, covered head to toe in sparkles, beaming at her parents from the top of the stairs.

“My goodness, what a beautiful good witch!” Jon cried out, clutching his heart. Lyssa giggled loudly and ran down the stairs, throwing herself into her daddy’s arms and burying her face in his neck. 

Sansa smiled at the sight, and walked over to their son’s high chair. “Are you ready, Tin Man?” she murmured to her 1-year-old, Eddie. He babbled as she picked him up and straightened his costume.

“You make a nice Scarecrow, Daddy!” Lyssa giggled as he set her down. “Why thank you, my lady!” 

“Are we all ready? Lyssa, do you need to use the bathroom one more time? Don’t forget your coat, it’s chillier than we expected!” 

“No, Mommy, I’m ready, let’s GO!” she cried. Jon took her hand, and Sansa settled Eddie into his stroller. They flicked the lights off and left candy on the doorstep in a bowl, and headed out into the night. 

Halloween in their neighborhood was always fun; there were so many children, all of them Lyssa’s classmates, and her best friend lived just down the block. Sansa and Jon got along with Mellie’s parents well enough, and they all met up to go trick-or-treating. 

Mellie and Lyssa held hands, which Sansa thought was just the cutest thing in the world, as they led the parents from house to house. 

The Snows had come frighteningly close to a disaster the week before, when Sansa’s Glinda the Good Witch costume arrived. Lyssa wanted to be Dorothy originally, and loved her costume with the stuffed Toto in the basket, but when she saw how elegant Sansa’s was, she burst into tears and threw the biggest temper tantrum of her little life. 

Jon, bless his heart, found an adult Dorothy costume and a girl’s Glinda costume online while Sansa frantically tried to calm their daughter down, and when he came back to them with the print-outs, and suggested they switch, Lyssa relented.

Jon and Sansa had dissolved into hushed giggles as soon as they got her into bed that night, amazed at how she’d freaked out. Their little girl was usually a little on the headstrong side, and Sansa commented on how this made her a little worried. 

“Well, sweetheart, you are her mother,” Jon had teased. 

Eddie started crying in his stroller, ending Sansa’s reverie. She soothed him easily; he was so sweet, her little buddy. Lyssa had been a fussy baby, but Eddie was a dream. She knew Jon wanted more kids, and the thought of them doing Halloween as a family of five or even six made her stop in her tracks.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Jon asked. She looked up at him, her eyes misty, and whispered, “I just love you, that’s all. And I love our family.”


	6. Day 6: Stars, Age 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Sansa have a date

Sansa snuggled up to her boyfriend, Jon, as they watched the stars. They were in Jon’s backyard, with his husky Ghost running around them. His mom Lyanna had packed a little basket for them of treats, and they were sprawled across a huge picnic blanket she’d dug up from the back of a closet. 

Jon had his arm wrapped around Sansa’s shoulder tightly, trying to find the courage to speak up. All he could come up with was, “More hot chocolate?” Sansa nodded happily, and kissed his cheek. When they settled back in, he took a deep breath, and whispered in her ear.

“One of those is named for you, you know.” 

Sansa turned her head slowly, her eyes meeting his, and they lit up when she realized what exactly he was saying. “Oh, Jon! That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me!” She threw both her arms around his neck, and squealed as she planted a big kiss on his lips. 

She pulled her head back slightly, and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide, when she asked, “Why would you do that for me?” 

Jon grinned sheepishly, and he tightened the grip he had around her waist. “Because I love you, Sansa Stark. I’ve loved you forever. And that star is going to be up there forever, which is how long I’m going to keep loving you.” 

Sansa’s big eyes filled with tears, and she pressed her lips against his so harshly he let out a gasp. She dove her tongue into his slightly opened mouth, and ran her fingers through his dark curls. Jon groaned and turned them so she would recline onto her back and he could rest above her.

She pulled her head back slightly, and whispered, “I love you too, Jon Snow.” A couple tears fell out of the corner of her eyes, and Jon leaned down to kiss them away, before returning to her mouth. 

They made out like that for an hour, and were about to take things a little too far, when Ghost came bounding over to break up the party. The teens groaned loudly, and Jon laughed. “You just had to be the chaperone, didn’t you, buddy?”

He looked back down at his best girl, and they smiled at each other. Sansa pulled him back down for a kiss, and murmured into his ear, “Maybe we could get some alone time soon, without… Ghost or any parents around? I might be ready.” 

Jon thought his heart might beat out of his chest it was pounding so hard. He gulped audibly, and nodded. “Yeah, uh, maybe next week? My mom is going out of town for a couple days. I could get some condoms from the health center probably.” 

Sansa nodded. “I want to be with you, Jon. We’ve been together for three years, I want to spend my life with you. I want… I want to feel you inside me.” 

Jon groaned loudly, and Sansa giggled. All they’d done at that point was a little touching under the clothes, but she knew she was ready.

Ghost barked at the teens, and Jon swore under his breath, finally relenting and rolling onto his back. He and Sansa kept watching the stars for another hour, holding hands and stealing glances at each other, like the fools in love that they were. 


	7. Day 7: Free Choice, Age 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time for smut!

Jon ran his hand through his hair nervously, and checked his watch again.  _ Where is she?  _

Sansa had been studying abroad for four months, doing their college’s Paris program. She’d debated for months about going, but it was Jon in the end who convinced her she had to do it. It was a special honor, only 20 students were accepted of the 100 that applied, and he knew if she didn’t go because she didn’t want to be away from him, she’d end up resenting him. And he couldn’t have that. 

It had been a struggle, no doubt about it. They still texted every day, and video chatted at least once a week, but they’d really been feeling the distance this last month. Her parents had asked to join Jon at the airport, but he politely refused, with Sansa’s blessing. He needed his girl all to himself. 

She spotted him immediately when she finally emerged from the international arrivals, and sprinted over to him and launched herself into his arms, knocking over the bouquet of flowers he’d brought, and crying into his shoulder. 

They drove mostly in silence to his apartment off campus, the excitement of their reunion and anticipation of what awaited them overwhelming their abilities to small talk. 

Jon pressed her up against his front door as soon as it was shut, crushing his mouth against hers. She moaned into his mouth as he slid his hands up and down her body, and he grunted in return when she tangled her fingers in his curls, yanking his head back. “Bedroom” was all she managed to moan. She cracked up as he threw her over his shoulder Tarzan-style and sprinted for his bed, tossing her onto it dramatically.

Sansa sat up and pulled her off her turtleneck and wriggled out of her pants. Jon did the same, and moved to lean over her on all fours, drinking her in. “Nice bra,” he muttered.

“I didn’t think it would be right to come home without some fancy French lingerie,” she purred, leaning up to nip at his lips. She ran her hand over his hard dick through his boxers, and groaned softly. “Oh, Jon, maybe I should help you with that.” 

Jon was practically panting, and had to actively remind himself to not act like a maniac. He’d been  _ dying _ to be inside her for the past 126 days (of course he’d counted), but he didn’t want to freak her out. He grunted, “Not before I help you with this.” With that, he slipped his hand into her panties, and smiled when he found her as wet as he’d hoped. 

“Have you been playing with yourself thinking about this moment, Sansa?” he murmured in her ear. “Yes, Jon, yes, I have, fuck!” 

“But your poor pussy hasn’t been eaten in so long, has it? Nobody gets to taste that pussy but me.” 

“Only you, only you!” she chanted, a shiver running up her spine. He pulled his hand away and removed her bra, before sliding her panties off and resting her legs over his shoulders. Sansa arched her back and tugged at her nipples as he dove into her folds, licking around her clitoris until she cried out in frustration, and finally taking it between his lips. 

Jon slipped a finger, then another, inside her and beckoned forward in that motion she always loved, and continued to suck hard at her clitoris, until she shrieked and came with a series of shudders. But he wasn’t done, not after this long. Sansa tugged at his curls, in a vain attempt to get him to stop, but he kept licking and sucking and finger-fucking her until she’d had two orgasms, and was shaking from head to toe. 

Finally, he wiped his beard off, and moved back up her lithe body. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, and kissed him deeply as he moved inside her. He knew he wouldn’t last long, despite the jerk-off he’d given himself just before leaving to pick her up. She chanted his name over and over as he pounded into her, rubbing her clit through her third orgasm, until he burst inside her, and collapsed on top of her. 

Sansa kept her limbs wrapped around him tightly as they caught their breath, and yelped with glee when Jon turned her over onto her stomach for round two. 


End file.
